


bruises

by softbrio



Series: bruises [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Rio (Good Girls), Soft Rio (Good Girls), guns again, mature for cursing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: "Get in the fucking car, Elizabeth!"you know what they say, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: bruises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	bruises

* * *

Beth stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. Her mind was still trying to process what the hell had happened. She looked down at her wrist, which held a nasty bruise. She had tried to cover it so her kids wouldn't see it, but no shade of foundation could cover it up. She looked down at her bureau, that held pictures, jewelry, anything really. There was a glass dish sitting there, probably something she brought in but never put back. Beth stared at it before she grabbed it and slammed it on the ground beside her, the sound of it shattering ringing across the quiet house. She just looked at the broken glass for awhile, breathing deeply, tears forming in her eyes. 

_"It's not yours, man," Rio said, gun drawn, and one pointed at him. Beth was at his left side, Mick at his right._

_"Look, it's either the money, or her,"_

_"Get in the car," Rio motioned to Beth. She didn't move. "Get in the fucking car, Elizabeth!" he yelled. She started to move to the side to make her way to his car when her wrist got grabbed, and an arm went around her neck, gun pointed at her head. Rio's blood boiled. The only person that ever held her at gunpoint was either him or Mick. And she knew that they wouldn't pull the trigger on her, it was for effect. "Let her go, and no one gets hurt," Rio threatened._

_"Give me the money, and I won't shoot your little girlfriend here," Rio motioned to Mick to get the money. The fake money. They threw it in front of them, Rio's gun still loaded. Beth got pushed back to Rio, where he caught her and helped her balance herself. He looked at the fear in her eyes._

_"It's all good, you're okay now," he whispered into her ear. "Take her home," he said, and handed her off to Mick. Rio turned back around. "And she's my business partner, get it right," Yeah. That definitely had to be cleared up._

"Beth," Dean must of said for the 20th time, "are you good?" She looked up at him, and he saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry this happened to you," he said as he went over to comfort her. She pushed him away when he got near her.

"I'm fine, I have to get this cleaned up before someone steps on the glass," she said. She had told Dean what had happened, but not the real story. She didn't tell him about the gun to her head, how she almost died, and she certainly wasn't going to tell him that she had her gun with her. 

"Beth, you're not fine. Obviously this is traumatizing you and I-" Dean started. 

"I don't need this from you right now," Beth said, annoyed. She knew she should've divorced him a **_long_** time ago. But after she shot Rio, she didn't want to be alone, he was the only option. "I don't need you to tell me that it was because I was with him, or that I shouldn't of been there. He's my _business partner._ And that might not mean anything to you, but that means I had a right to be there. I _had_ to be there, I-I couldn't let him go without me,"

Dean waited a minute to let everything she said sink in, "So you mean being business partners is you sleeping with him?" She knew he was never over what her and Rio did. 

Beth chuckled, "And I can say the same thing about Amber, or anyon-" 

"Anyone else at team Boland that sat on my penis. I know, Beth. You don't have to remind me every couple of months," Dean snapped back.

"But I think I do. He's _just_ my business partner. That's it." she said, grabbing her jacket and phone.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dean asked. Beth didn't answer and just walked out the door. 

* * *

Beth was hesitant; she didn’t know whether she should knock on the door or just walk in. I mean, considering the number of times that Rio has just walked into her house, or broke in for that matter. And what if he had Marcus? Instead, she just texted him saying she was outside. 

Rio opened the door, “What are you doin’ here?” he asked. Beth looked up at him and he instantly saw the pain in her eyes, like he had saw earlier that night. The image of the gun to her head entered his mind, and he had to wrestle it out when she answered. 

“I didn’t know where else to go,” she replied. Rio told her to get inside. 

“Couldn’t go to Annie or Ruby’s?” he asked. Beth shook her head.

”Annie has Sadie home, and I don’t need either of their kids hearing that their aunt almost died,” she started, “and Dean- all he cares about is the fact that we’re partners. I had to get out of there.” 

“Pretty damn bold of you to leave him with the kids,” he said, handing her a glass of bourbon. He kept at his place now, incase of emergencies like this. 

“I had no choice. I can’t sleep. I can’t- I can’t do anything,” Beth sniffled. 

Rio took her hand into his, and lead her to the couch, “Come here,” he started. He sat her down and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. He put an arm around her, and rubbed her back. “It’s okay, _you’re_ okay. You’re here, you’re alive. That’s all that matters,” he whispered. 

“But I could’ve died,” she sobbed. 

“But you didn’t,”

”But I _could have“_ she insisted.

”But you didn’t. You wanna keep goin’? Cause I can go all night,” Rio noticed her bruised wrist, and gently lifted it to get a closer look. Beth winced from the pain of it and he let go of her. “That bastard,” 

He noticed that Beth didn’t answer him. Usually when he talked like that it was either, ‘don’t say that’ or ‘stop it, Rio’. He looked at her and took note that she finally drifted off to sleep. Rio smiled and picked her up into his arms, carrying her into his room, and laying her down on his bed. He sat down on the side next to her, doing his normal routine of pushing her hair with his index finger. He just looked at her for a moment, and lightly kissed her forehead. 

Rio went to get up when he felt Beth’s hand stopping him. He walked back around the bed, crawling in, and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I’m gon’ ignore the fact that you pretended to be asleep so I’d carry you back here,” he whispered. 

“Yell at me in the morning,” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This was soooo messy at the end but I thought about this prompt at like 4 in the morning so all the details were not worked out that early sksnw
> 
> hope y’all enjoyed this


End file.
